Frozen Ember: Silentshipping Drabbles
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [WIP] A collection of Silentshipping drabbles, ranging from K to T. Each drabble consists of a theme. I am taking requests for themes, as well. Enjoy!
1. Just Forget

**A u t h o r ' s N o t e :** These are all drabbles of Silentshipping—Seto x Shizuka. _Each chapter is a different story. This is NOT a full fledge fic. It is just a bunch of drabbles in one!_ If you do not like this couple, please leave now. As for all of you who are going to stay and read, thank you. Enjoy!

* * *

**-**

**Frozen Ember: Silentshipping Drabbles**

**-**

B y: P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

* * *

-

-

-

**.:0 1 . J u s t . F o r g e t:.**

**The Theme: 'Sleep'**

-

-

-

Shizuka Kaiba sighed, as she watch her husband pace about the living room. Normally, he would be at Kaiba Corporations now, working until god knows what time. However, she had convinced him to stay home and spend the night with her tonight. He had agreed, although it took some force. But now, he was pacing about the living room, looking as if he was about to lose all his sanity—Shizuka felt the same, if he did not stop pacing about.

"Seto, sit down. Stop pacing about the room. Just forget about Kaiba Corporations for the night. Please, it's—" Kaiba rose a hand in the air, signaling her to stop talking. "I can't just forget about Kaiba Corporations. You know that very well."

"Why can't you just forget. Just for one night. Please?" she begged, pleadingly looking up at her husband of four months. He looked at her for a moment and sighed. Maybe he should forget about the company just for the night? It's not like someone was going to get through the security, right? After all, Kaiba Corporations did have the best security in all of Asia. Besides, he wanted to spend time with his beautiful wife—although she did have one hell of a dumb brother.

"Alright, but this is not easy for me," Kaiba stated, as he sat down next to his wife, on the cream colored leather couch.

Shizuka snuggled closer to her husband, "See? Now this is not that bad, is it?" she asked. Kaiba sighed, but smiled slightly, "I know, but—" Kaiba was cut off and Shizuka hit him over the head with a pillow, causing him to stumble off in surprise. He looked up at his wife, stunned.

Shizuka looked at Kaiba half sprawled on the floor and half of the couch, his chestnut brown locks skewed about his head, all due to her bonking him over the head with the pillow. She could not help but let out a giggle, which soon grew into a loud laughter, causing Kaiba to scowl.

Kaiba got up, grumbling bitterly, as he fixed the collar of his shirt—his wife continued to laugh. Shizuka clutched onto her sides for dear life, as she rolled off the couch and onto the floor, still laughing. Kaiba shook his head.

"It was not that funny. Come on, get off the floor," Kaiba demanded, as he watched his wife continue to laugh. Tears started to well up in her eyes from laughing so hard. "I…hahaha…I…I can't stop…hahaha…stop laughing…" Shizuka claimed, as she continued to laugh. Kaiba perked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Hmm…"

Shizuka's eyes widened, as she saw her husband smirk mischievously—that always met he was scheming something. She didn't have time to react, as Kaiba grabbed her and lifted her up onto the couch, then proceeded to tickle attack her.

"Seto…hahaha! Stop! Hahaha…" Shizuka squirmed, as she laughed loudly, trying to fight against her husband's tickling. Kaiba continued to tickle her, but Shizuka grabbed his arm and managed to pull him. He stumbled forward on top of her. Shizuka let out a shriek of surprise, but soon started to giggle as she gave him a light kiss on the lips. Kaiba smirked and managed to roll over, pulling her close to him, so she may not fall off the couch.

Shizuka snuggled against her husband, as Kaiba toyed with her auburn locks absentmindedly. "Is something the matter?" Shizuka asked, her chest heaving slightly, as she tried to get back her breathe. Kaiba turned his head and gazed at his wife, "No."

Shizuka smiled slightly, her cheeks were tinged with pink and her eyes were moist, all due to her laughing. Kaiba sighed. How did a man, such as him, end up with a woman like her? Especially, since she was the mutt's younger sister. Who would have thought?

He could have never imagined his current reality, a few years back from now. He thought he would always be single, and would have never thought he would have ever fallen in love—alas, Cupid's arrow struck. Kaiba smiled slightly, as he noticed his wife was breathing lightly, her chest heaving in tempo—she had fallen asleep. He brushed her auburn locks lightly from her face, not wanting to stir her from her slumber.

Hmm, he could get up right now and go to Kaiba Corporations to work—no, he had promised his wife he would stay. He would not break a promise to her. Besides that, he was quite comfy were he was, snuggly beside his wife. He felt like the luckiest man on earth. He kissed her forehead lightly, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. She stirred slightly, "Seto…" she mumbled, opening her honey-brown eyes slightly.

"Shh…" Kaiba stated, putting a finger to her pink lips. "Go back to sleep," he demanded gently, kissing her forehead once more. She smiled warm heartily, "I love you, Seto," she said softly, giving him a slight kiss on the lips again.

He smiled, "I love you too, Shizuka," he said, and kissed her back slightly once more, "Now, go back to sleep," he demanded, wrapping an arm around her, drawing her a bit more close against his chest. She snuggled against him, and soon fell back asleep. Kaiba continued to watch her as she slept peacefully.

He eyed the beauty in his arms. Yes, he was very lucky indeed, he thought as he felt his eyelids feel heavy. He soon felt himself fall asleep.

-

-

-

* * *

**- F I N -

* * *

**

And as **_hakubaikou-chan _**stated: Long live the writers of SxS!

* * *

**A u t h o r ' s C o m m e n t s :** Don't kill me, please! I'm not much of a good mushy, fluffy, writer okay? (Unless you think I did okay. I think I did. o.o …Although I had the urge to gouge my eyeballs out for writing this…-.-) Spare me, for god's sake! I'm fifteen and foreign! (Hides under her blankie) …Uh, reviews would be highly appreciated, please and thank you!

Yes, **_hakubaikou-chan_**, because of you I have started writing drabbles. Joyous, is it not?

* * *

**N o t i c e :** I'm taking S x S drabble requests (Which will be posted here!). Just tell me what you want the theme to be. Nothing too R rated folks, let's keep the theme PG-13 or less, okay? Example when you request: 'Sleep' (Which is the theme of this drabble.)

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Frozen Embers: Silentshipping Drabbles_** copyright © **06.02.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Just Forget _**copyright © **06.02.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	2. Tempting Sweetness

**A u t h o r ' s N o t e :** Welcome back peeps! This drabble was requested by **_hakubaikou-chan_**! (Hey I actually spelled it right without looking:P) Anyway go read and enjoy, I have more requests to write, as well as to start working on my other uncompleted fics. (o.O) Enjoy!

* * *

**R e m e m b e r !** _Each chapter is a different story. This is NOT a full fledge fic. It is just a bunch of drabbles in one!_

_

* * *

_

**-**

**Frozen Ember: Silentshipping Drabbles**

**-**

B y: P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-**

* * *

**

-

-

-

* * *

**.:0 2 . T e m p t i n g . S w e e t n e s s :.**

**The Theme: 'Shizuka feeding Kaiba Chocolate'**

**-**

**Requested by: _hakubaikou-chan_!

* * *

**

-

-

-

Shizuka Kaiba hummed around the kitchen, as she waited for the chocolate cake she was baking, to be done. Today marked a year of marriage for both Shizuka and Kaiba. She wanted to do something special for her husband, so she decided she would bake a chocolate cake for him. She sighed—one year. It had been a year of their marriage. Time went by so fast.

Her thoughts were interrupted, as a chime rang throughout the kitchen—the cake was done. She smiled, as she slipped on her oven mitten and walked over towards the oven. She carefully took out the cake and walked back over to the counter and placed the cake on there. As she went over towards the refrigerator to get the frosting, she heard footsteps walk into the kitchen. It was Kaiba.

He sniffed a bit, "What smells good?" he asked. Shizuka grinned, "You'll find out soon. It's a surprise," she walked over towards her husband, trying to make sure he didn't spot the cake. Kaiba perked an eyebrow, "What surprise?" he asked, curious.

"A surprise," she stated, "Now shoo!" she exclaimed, as she tried to kick him out of the kitchen. Kaiba smirked wryly, as he grabbed his wife, lifting her up into his arms. "How about you tell me what that surprise is?" he asked, as he leaned towards her, lips inches away from hers. Shizuka fumbled, trying to speak.

Kaiba smirked, as he tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear, "Well?" he asked, leaning even more closely, "I'm waiting," he whispered into her ear, causing shivers to run up her spine. Shizuka gulped, oh why did he have to be so tempting!

Kaiba chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss her softly. Shizuka was taken aback, but soon returned the kiss. Kaiba slowly pulled away, "Tell," he simply stated.

"A cake," Shizuka stated automatically, but felt like smacking herself for telling him afterwards. Damn her husband and his conniving ways! Kaiba smirked, and placed her on the counter, "Is that so?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Shizuka nodded her head numbly, dazed.

Kaiba finally spotted the cake and walked over, "Need help frosting it?" he asked, noticing she hadn't added the frosting yet. "Okay," she said numbly, as she hopped off the counter and walked back over towards the refrigerator to get the chocolate frosting. Kaiba watched her, as he leaned on the counter. She smiled at him, as she closed the refrigerator and walked over with the frosting.

Kaiba instantly moved aside a bit, to make room for her. She tried to uncap the frosting tube, but it wouldn't budge. "I got it," Kaiba stated, taking it gently from her. She nodded her head, as she watched him unscrew the cap. He handed it back to her and Shizuka immediately began working.

She tried to squirt the frosting out onto the cake, but it wouldn't come out. She frowned in response and squeezed the tube—it instantly flew right at her face, as her eyes widened. "Oh no!" she cried out, as the chocolate covered her cheeks with specks. Kaiba laughed out loud, as he witnessed this happen. Shizuka did not find it funny and scowled in response.

Kaiba shook his head, "You should no better than aim it at your face," he stated. Shizuka rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the tip, Einstein," she said, as she turned around about to walk over and get a paper towel, but Kaiba grabbed her from behind and spun her around.

"I'll help you…" he leaned down at her and licked at her cheek, "Clean up," he said. Shizuka instantly blushed. Kaiba laughed in his throat, as he licked at her cheek once more. Shizuka smirked slyly, "You know you got some chocolate on your lips," she lied. Kaiba knew what she was planning, so decided to play around.

"Do I, now?" he asked, leaning down towards her face, "Care to clean it up for me?" he asked, smirking. Shizuka giggled, "Of course," she said and kissed him. Kaiba pulled her closer to him, as he licked at the chocolate that was on her lips. Shizuka's eyes widened in surprise. Kaiba chuckled hearing her gasp.

They were too preoccupied with one another to notice Mokuba walk in, "Hey nii-sama **(1)** where is the—" Mokuba froze, seeing his brother and Shizuka in quite an _awkward_ position. Mokuba's cheeks lit up in embarrassment, but he gulped seeing his brother glare at him.

Shizuka pulled away from Kaiba and coughed, trying to hide her own red face. Kaiba cursed inwardly and was about to ask Mokuba what he wanted, but Mokuba fled in fear—someone was going to have nightmares tonight. Kaiba turned his head to his wife, "Well, looks like the moment has been ruined."

Shizuka shook her head, "Nope. It's just beginning," she said dipping her finger into the chocolate frosting on the cake. She lifted her chocolate frosted finger to Kaiba's lip. Kaiba smirked mischievously and licked the frosting off. Shizuka eyed her husband, as he closed his eyes and licked his lips, savoring the taste, "How's about we take the cake and head upstairs?" he asked, smirking suggestively.

"Of course," Shizuka said, standing on her tip toes and giving Kaiba a peck on the lips. Kaiba chuckled and wrapped his arms around his wife once more. He took the cake carefully, "Shall we?" Kaiba asked. "Lets…" Shizuka said and nuzzled against her husband, as they exited the kitchen.

Ah, marriage is sweet.

-

-

-

* * *

**- F I N -

* * *

**

**J a p a n e s e I n f o : **Nii-sama – Big brother.

* * *

**A u t h o r ' s N o t e :** (Coughs) Well yes, this was a bit raunchy (Twiddles with fingers) I blame Setine's influence, damn it! Oh well, flame me if you wish—I probably deserve it. As you can see, this is my attempt at a somewhat raunchy drabble. My first attempt—don't kill! Mercy peeps! Mercy! (Hides)

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Frozen Embers: Silentshipping Drabbles_** copyright © **06.02.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Tempting Sweetness _**copyright © **06.02.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	3. Yomeirijitaku

**A u t h o r ' s .N o t e :** Welcome back peeps! This drabble was requested by **_Setine_**! _Yomeirijitaku_ means "wedding preparations". You'll see what I mean. (Wink) Anyway go read and enjoy! Still working on the other requests—more requests welcome!

* * *

**R e m e m b e r !** _Each chapter is a different story. This is NOT a full fledge fic. It is just a bunch of drabbles in one!

* * *

_

**-**

**Frozen Ember: Silentshipping Drabbles**

**-**

B y: P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

* * *

-

-

-

**.: 0 3 . Y o m e i r i j i t a k u :.**

**The Theme: 'Gackt!Kaiba'**

**-**

**Requested by: _Setine_!**

-

-

-

"Mai, you look gorgeous!" Shizuka exclaimed, as she looked at the bride to be. Mai was currently getting married to Jounouchi, after dating for almost two years. Mai smiled, "Thanks hun," she said, not being able to do much, since she was stuck sitting down, getting her hair done, "Did you bring _him_, with you?" she asked suddenly, looking up at the auburn haired girl. Shizuka knew who the 'him' was referring to—Seto Kaiba, her boyfriend. Jounouchi hated that they were dating, but Mai did not mind too much, but she kept her eye open just in case Kaiba did something that he would regret.

Shizuka opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by another voice. "Yes, she did," the voice said. Both Shizuka and Mai turned their heads towards the door, but Mai had to turn her head back around, once she was scolded by the hair dresser for moving her head.

Kaiba leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. Shizuka sighed, "You're not suppose to be in here!" she exclaimed, approaching him. Kaiba perked an eyebrow, "And why not? I thought the groom was not suppose to see the bride. Not the bridesmaid's boyfriend," Kaiba stated. Shizuka blushed a tiny bit and let him out of the room.

Kaiba smirked, seeing the blush, but said nothing—he had plans. "When does this wedding begin?" he asked, out of nowhere. Shizuka tucked a strand of hair absentmindedly, behind her ear, "Well not for another hour—" she yelped, when she was pulled into a closet by Kaiba.

Kaiba pressed his lips against Shizuka's mouth, earning a stomp on his foot. He pulled back, "Ow! What the hell is that for?" he asked, looking at his scuffed shoe with a frown. "What are you trying to pull? We're at my brother's wedding! Not now—" she was cut off when Kaiba kissed her again. She sighed—_damn him_.

She didn't protest when she felt his hand slide behind her back, instead she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked, "What happened to 'not now'?" he asked. "Shut up and kiss me," Shizuka demanded, pulling on the collar of his shirt for another kiss. He smirked under the kiss, feeling her fingers weave through his chestnut brown locks.

* * *

**Elsewhere…

* * *

**

Jounouchi paced back and forth, nervous about this whole ordeal. Yugi watched his friend, his eyes moving side to side like a tennis ball," Jou, calm down," he said, getting up and putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Jounouchi looked at his short friend and sighed, "Ya' right Yüg, I have to calm down. Maybe a quick drive will make me feel betta'," he said, sitting down on one of the couches in the room. A woman walked into the room, with his tie in hand. "Your tie, sir," she said, handing it to him.

Jounouchi looked at her, "Err, if you don't mind. Could ya' get my coat from the closet. It has the numba' 6 on it," he said. She nodded and left to fetch his coat.

* * *

**Back to the closet lovers…

* * *

**

Shizuka gasped, feeling Kaiba's mouth press against her neck. He grinned in response, nipping at the flesh. Shizuka giggled, weaving her fingers further into his hair. Kaiba smirked, diving back into her neck. The two yelped however when the door opened and light filled the dark closet. They looked up at a woman, who had a hand over her mouth in an 'oh my god' fashion, seeing Shizuka's leg thrown around Kaiba's waist.

"It's not what it looks like—" Kaiba was cut off however when the woman let out a shriek (similar that of a fan girl) and screamed, "Oh my god. **IT'S GACKT!**" All the doors in the hallway opened and a rush of people ran towards the sound. People made a grab at Kaiba and he panicked and pressed more against Shizuka for protection.

Jounouchi and Mai both ran towards the yell, to see what was the problem (Well Mai heard 'Gackt!', so of course she wanted to see!) Jounouchi pushed against the people surrounding the coat closet, however he froze, seeing Kaiba pressed against his baby sister, with her leg around his waist—it was a very _awkward_ and _questionable_ position. Jounouchi's shocked expression soon turned into an angered one.

"**KAIBA!**"

* * *

**- F I N -

* * *

**

**A u t h o r ' s . N o t e :** Well, if you are wondering who "Gackt" is, he's a famous Japanese rocker whose full name is Camui Gackt, who looks **exactly** like Kaiba. I swear he does. If you don't believe me go and look up google images or something. Anyway, hope you like it **_Setine_**!

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Frozen Embers: Silentshipping Drabbles_** copyright © **06.02.05** by _**PrincessChaos  
Yomeirijitaku **_copyright © **06.02.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
